To Find The Cosmic Crystal
by Neo Angel Princess Serene Eternite
Summary: This is a SEQUEL to The Reappearance of Sailor Moon! Serena is now on a long journey and will have more troubles! Please read the first story of this!
1. A New Journey

_ ** May 2004 ** Hello everyone! I said I would make a sequel! Well this is supposed to be a continue right? So here is the new story/sequel of The Reappearance of Sailor Moon! Oh and if you haven't read the first story, please read the first one…. Thankz! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _

** (The Reappearance of Sailor Moon:) To find the Cosmic Crystal **   
** Chapter One **   
** A New Journey **   
** In Serena's dream **   
Serena was in her princess form but suddenly turned into Neo-Queen Serenity. There stood a man with black hair. " Who are you?" She asked the man. " Someone you will meet on the way." He said smiling.   
** In reality… **   
Serena woke up and looked at the clock. It had been days since Darien left. It was about 4 p.m. soon she would have to meet the girls at the festival and then go to these unknown scouts on the moon. She went to her closet and got her kimono (which was dark blue with crescent moons, rabbits and stars) and put it on. She remembered when she got it. She was with Sonya.   
** Flashback **   
" You should get this one Serena." Sonya said as she and Serena were shopping in California. " What is it?" Serena asked. " It's a dark blue kimono with rabbits, stars, and crescent moons." Sonya said showing Serena it. " Wow. I'm getting it." Serena said as she and Sonya laughed.   
** In reality… **   
' _ Sonya I wish you were still here. ' Serena thought as she looked in the mirror and then walked out the door.   
** At the festival **   
" Serena! Come on!" Mina said as the girls watch Serena catch up with them. " Hi guys." Serena said. " Nice Kimono, Serena." Lita said. " Yeah, where you get it from Meatball head?" Raye asked. " Sonya bought it for me before we came back." Serena said quietly. The girls looked at Serena now sad by bringing up Sonya. " Serena, I didn't know. I'm sorry for making you bring her up." Raye said. " It's alright." Serena said as she walked off.   
Serena walked among the river now having lanterns going down the river for lost ones. Suddenly two scouts appear in front of Serena. " Princess Serenity." One said. " Please come with us." The other said as they soon transported away. They were on the moon, Serena had became Princess Serenity in a blink. " Princess Serenity. You are about to embark on a journey thru the galaxy. You could die in the process but this could save the galaxy." One said. " First tell me who you both are and I will listen." Serenity said. " My name is Sailor Death." One said. " And my name is Sailor Life." The other said. " Alright, so why must I go on a journey?" Serenity asked. " A few days ago, Princess Sonya, princess of Cosmic Star was killed thus leaving her crystal in no one's hands." Sailor Death said. " But evil has rise again and is after the Cosmic Crystal." Sailor Life said. " Where is her crystal?" Serenity asked. " We do not know only that it is in the galaxy." Sailor Death said. " Then tell me what I will have to do." Serenity said. " You must start you journey on the closest star to Earth and the Moon. Its name is Moonlit Star. We will be there for you Princess. Just call our names and we'll be there." Sailor Life said as they started to disappear. " Wait!" Serenity said but was suddenly sent back to where she was at the festival.   
" Serena, are you okay?" Amy asked as she looked at Serena. " I'm fine. Girls, I'm going away. I'll be back soon." Serena said running off. " Serena! Where are you going?!" Raye yelled but Serena ran off into the night.   
** A few days later… On Moonlit Star **   
Serena walked around in a cloak as Princess Serenity of the Moon. She was gonna find her way to Princess Kighlea of the star. She knew Kighlea since her princess days and hoped that Kighlea remembered her still, but other than Serenity knew, a man looked at her.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
__ ** End of chapter One** - Well everyone, that's the start of this sequel and hope you loved it! Please review! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _


	2. Chapter Two! First sign of evil & Prince...

_Hi people! The most question I got is about the guy who keeps looking at her at the end of the chapter of The Reappearance of Sailor Moon and to this story, To find the Cosmic Crystal. Well to that the guy name is... not telling got to keep reading to understand about the guy following her. Now, for this chapter there are a few characters which are not mine, Kighlea is my friend's character she made up and she can be founded in other stories of mine such as in the second chap of Life in Juuban High  she is in there. Oh, you all probably are like shut up...well I will till I get this chapter done. Hope you all like or love it! - ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _

** (The Reappearance of Sailor Moon) To Find the Cosmic Crystal **   
** Chapter Two **   
** First Sign of Evil & Princess Kighlea **   
Serena as Princess Serenity in a cloak made it into the palace and saw Princess Kighlea Contess Shields-Star brushing her hair in the mirror. " Princess Kighlea?" Serenity said. " Yes that's my name...Serenity? Oh my god it's been so long since I seen you. One thing though, don't call me Kighlea, call me Kyle." Kighlea said as Serenity laughed at her friend. " It has been awhile Kyle." Serenity said. " Yes it has. So, why are you here? Darien causing trouble or something?" Kyle said. " No, he went to America for college. I'm here on scout business." Serenity answered. " And they makes you come here because..." Kyle was saying as Serenity looked at her. " There's a crystal that the evil wants but no one knows where it is." Serenity said as she looked at Kyle turn her head to look out the window. " The Cosmic Crystal huh?" Kyle said. " How did you know?" Serenity asked. " Sailor Death and Sailor Life came to me to saying you would probably come here." Kyle said as she got her brooch off her nightstand. " As you know then… The princess of Cosmic Star is dead?" Serenity asked. " yes." Kyle said. Soon two scouts came running. " Princess, there 100 youmas outside in the city looking for a crystal." Sailor Dark Star said to Kyle. " I'm going out there. Serenity, are you coming?" Kyle asked. " Yes." Serenity said. " What about your brooch? Where is it?" Kyle asked. " I do not know. It disappeared after the fight against Wiseman." Serenity said as suddenly a brooch appeared in her hands, made of pure silver crystal. " What kind of brooch is this?" Serenity said to herself as she opened it and silver light covered her.   
Serenity was uncovered from the silverlight and was in a new scout form. " This is new." Serenity said. " That's because you became Sailor Eternity." Said a little ball of gold light. " Who are you?" Sailor Eternity asked. The voice from the ball of light giggled and then Sailor Eternity disappeared from the scene.   
** In A Dimension **   
_ ' Where am I?' Serenity wondered as she looked around the dimension which all you could see was golden light. " You're in the Eternal Dimension." A little girl with wings said. She had golden hair in buns as like Serenity's. " Who are you?" Serenity asked. " I am you." The little girl said. Serenity now confused by this remembered more of her past. " I trained as Sailor Moon till I was able to become Sailor Eternity." Serenity said. " The Scout of Eternity." Little Serenity giggled and then (older) Serenity disappeared. _   
_ ** A.N. = sorry to interrupt you all from the story, but Sailor Eternity is something I made up but she won't stay like this for long… She's gonna become Eternal Sailor Moon later in the story. Sailor Eternity is really something I took from a scout I made named Sailor Angel Eternity. … Why am I still yapping?! Back to the story!!!! ** _   
Serenity found herself standing by Kyle who was waving her hand in Serenity's face. " Serenity? We still got youmas to take care of…remember?" Kyle said waving her hand in Serenity's face. " Yes, let's go. Eternity Power!" Serenity said as she became Sailor Eternity. " Silver Star Power!" Kyle said becoming Sailor Silver Star. And soon they both transported to the battlefield.   
** Somewhere I don't even know yet… **   
" Has the plan been started yet?" A princess in dark purple dress asked. " Yes your highness." Said Jet, a general of the kingdom. " Good." The princess said as she stood up and started to walk out to her mother's casket. " Princess Jade, Two scouts have appeared to stop the plan." Said another general named Dravite. " Dravite. May I please be left alone for a few hours." Princess Jade said moving her dark red hair out her face. " Yes Princess." Dravite said as he left the room. " Mother, it has been three years since you were killed by that moon princess. I will get this Cosmic Crystal and bring you back to life as I also take care of this princess of the Moon and let her feel the pain I felt in that cold snow in the North Pole." Jade said as she looked at a casket with Queen Beryl's body which was now gaining her skin color back. " Soon Mother." Jade said as she left the room.   
" Eternity Scepter!" Sailor Eternity said as she killed a youma. " Rainbow Whip!" Sailor Silver Star said as ten more youmas fell. " there goes eleven!" Sailor Silver Star said. " eighty-nine to go!" Sailor Eternity said as she touched the jewel in her tiara. " Eternity… Jewel Tiara Beam!" She said as twenty fell. " Silver Star Solar Cosmic!" Sailor Silver Star said as nineteen fell. " Eternity Scepter!" Sailor Eternity said as she got fourty down. " Rainbow Whip!" Sailor Silver Star said as she sent the attack and hit nine down. " There's one missing." Sailor Eternity said. " Let's split up then. We'll find it quicker!" Sailor Silver Star said. " Alright!" Sailor Eternity said as she ran looking for the youma. About hour later the youma popped out and had already started looking for the Cosmic Crystal. " It's not here Master." The youma said back to its master. " Hey you youma!" Sailor Eternity said. " We're gonna kick your butt!" Sailor Silver Star said. " I'm Sailor Eternity, scout of Eternity!" Sailor Eternity said. " And I'm Sailor Silver Star! The Silver Star of Stars!" Sailor Silver Star said. " Well scouts. I'll leave this to my youma. Take care of them." Jet said as he transported out. The youma hissed as it sent an attack at them. " Silver Star… Solar Cosmic!" Sailor Silver Star said. " Eternity Scepter!" Sailor Eternity said as the attacks mixed together and hit the youma dead on. The youma screamed as it was hit and turned into dust.   
Suddenly, Sailor Death and Sailor Life appeared. " Sorry to interrupt you both, Princess Serenity and Princess Kighlea, but you must go to a planet million miles away called Sun Star. You both will need to go there for Princess Nolee." Sailor Death said. " She will help you both out on this journey." Sailor Life said. And with that the twin scouts disappeared. " So, next place is Sun Star I guess." Kyle said. Other than they knew the same guy was watching them.   
_ Well that's the end of chapter two! I got to admit it, I came up with the guy watching them at the last minute for the first chapter, but I already have a plan for him, so don't worry. I'm pretty busy as you all see but I'm updating all my stories so please read them all! Well got to go but while you're at it review it please! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _   
  
** _ P.S. for more info on the story or any questions, email me by neoprincesssereneyahoo.com! _**


	3. To Sun Star, The Dream & The clues for t...

_ ** Mid June 2004 ** Well everyone, I shouldn't be working myself out but its summer vacation and I'm on a writing spree like last year.....Well I know some of you all have been wanting me to update my stories but I'm kinda getting lazy on that job.....someone just keep bugging me and I will I promise! Well here's chapter 3 of  To Find the Cosmic Crystal  enjoy it plz! ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _

** Disclaimer:** I'll never ever will own Sailor Moon in anime or manga but I will own my own in the future! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! coughs   
** (The Reappearance of Sailor Moon): To Find the Cosmic Crystal **   
** Chapter Three **   
** To Sun Star, The Dream & The clues for the cosmic crystal **   
** That night in Serenity's dream…**   
" Serenity…" A voice said. " Who are you?" Serenity asked. " Set me free…my" The voice said. Serenity ran towards the voice and there was the same man from her dream days ago, he was chained up and in prince clothes and had long black hair. " Serenity…set me free…" He said. Serenity trying to remember was going to say his name and suddenly a dark energy blast was hurled at him. " SERENITY!!!" He yelled in pain.   
** In Reality… **   
Serenity jumped up and looked around the room. '_ that man…he looked like…_' she was thinking when soon there was a knock at the door. " Come in." Serenity said. " Are you alright Serenity?" Kyle asked as she walked in. " yes why do you ask?" Serenity asked. " You were screaming a few mins ago." Kyle said. " I was?" Serenity asked. " Yes. Did you have a nightmare or a vision?" Kyle asked. " Both." Serenity said. " Oh." Kyle said as she walked to the door, "Rest Serenity, we have to travel to Sun Star in the morning." Kyle said as she left out the door. _ ' that couldn't have been my cousin from the Silver Millennium….' _Serenity thought as she lay back down in the bed. _ ' Se…i..'_ she was thinking but she fell asleep.   
** That morning…**   
Serenity sat on the bed now in a different outfit, jeans and a pink tank top (** A.N. What u expect her to wear dresses this whole story?! **) and was thinking about her dream. Soon there was a knock at the door. "Come in." Serenity said. "Hey, ready to go?" Kyle asked as she walked into the room wearing jeans and a silver tank top. " Yeah let's go." Serenity said as they both walked out the room and went to the transporter. " Transport us to Sun Star, Sailor Dark Star." Kyle said. " Yes Princess." Sailor Dark Star said as she pressed buttons on the controls and the girls left the kingdom.   
** Back at that somewhere place which I'll or u will never know it's name **   
"So tell me about this Cosmic Crystal General Achroite." Princess Jade asked as she sat down in her seat in the throne room. " Ah yes, the Cosmic Crystal, it is a crystal that can bring anyone's wish to life also can control people's destiny." Achroite said. " Any more?" Jade asked. " Yes, the crystal could end this galaxy." Achroite said. " Good. Tell me how we could get this crystal." Jade said. " The crystal is buried somewhere on a planet or star…the clues tell us to look for a rainbow glow on each planet my princess." Achroite said. " Good. Start looking." Jade said. " Yes your highness. Spessartine and I will start looking." He said leaving the room. " Soon that crystal will be mine…" Jade said standing up and going to her mother's room.   
** On Sun Star **   
Serenity and Kyle arrived in Sun Star and they were about to have their festival of the month. " Well let's go find Princess Nolee." Kyle said. " Right." Serenity said as a man with long black hair followed them.   
_ Well that's chapter three of  To Find the Cosmic Crystal  I hope u all enjoyed it and hope you all review! - ** Neo-Princess Serene Ksniou ** _


End file.
